


And I know every day you say it but I just want you to be sure that I'm yours

by thefaultinbernadett



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Minho has enough of their shit, Thomas can be so childlish, but i think it turned out pretty well, i guess, overprotective Newt, sorry im new at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinbernadett/pseuds/thefaultinbernadett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew their relationship wasn’t perfect. They fought a lot, they often got mad at each other and sometimes, they thought about maybe it’d be better without dealing with the others’ shit.<br/>But at the end of the day while they were lying in each others’ arms, they both know they will deal with everything, because they can’t live without<br/>the life<br/>and the love<br/>they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I know every day you say it but I just want you to be sure that I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Here is it, my first fanfiction ever posted in this page. It turned out to be a little bit out of the character,  
> I'm sorry for that! Also, english is NOT my first language, but I tried to correct my faults. Please let me know if I didn't notice something!  
> I stole the title shamlessly from YOURS by Ella Henderson.

_It was 6 o’clock in the morning. Thomas knew it immediately as the time hit six am: he was starring at his phone all night long. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep and the dreams did not come either._

_He was too busy with thinking._

_He turned on his side. He felt the heat from the other man’s body next to him – he was listening to his breathing in the last 3 years, feeling his body next to his, seeing his face every time while he was talking and Thomas saw the way the blonde’s face lit up every time a good idea crashed through his mind – he heard all of the laugh from the boy and he was also the one who told Newt the world is all right and they will be alright in the morning after a nightmare._

_He faced the other man. He smelled the way he always did: sweat, coffee, shampoo and something else Thomas couldn’t describe other than dream; he smelled like this every minute of the day and Thomas had to admit it was his favourite scent of all the time. Newt was beautiful. Thomas knew it was such a cliché – but that was he, beautiful. Stunning. Amazing. His short blonde hair was so chaotic and messy, his lips were slightly open as he breathed and his head was burry in his pillow. He put his left arm around Thomas waist sometime during the night._

_Thomas had to smile.The sun started to rise outside their flat. Through the window he saw the flawless pink-orange sky and he knew, this is gonna be a good day. He couldn’t believe that not less than 24 hours ago he wanted to throw all of this out the window._

* * *

 

 

The words of their last fight were still ringing in his ears, like his brain wanted to remind him all of the thing (those he didn’t really mean at all) he said to the love of his life – and what the said lover answered to them.

“I seriously can’t believe you just left me here!” Newt says exactly in the moment Thomas steps into their flat.

“What are you talking about?” “Hmm, let me see” Thomas hates the way Newt acts sometimes. He turns into a mean monster and maybe he doesn’t even know it, but it’s annoying, and seriously, it’s killing Thomas. “I don’t know, maybe the fact that you went to a party, where, let me note, you didn’t even wanted to go, without telling to me. So you left me here, letting me worrying about you all night. It would be hard to answer my calls, right, klunkhead, or drop me a line not to worry, wouldn’t it?”

Thomas wants to say something. He wants to apologize, he seriously does, but he is still a little tipsy and maybe slightly annoyed and all he says is “No-one asked you to worry about me.”

That is the exact moment when Newt just gets enough of it. He is extremely tired (he hadn’t sleep at all), he wanted nothing more just to cuddle with his boyfriend after he says he is sorry about the night and spend the left of the Saturday together watching Netflix or something like that.

But, of course, Thomas has to mess it up.

“Excuse me?” he stands there, in his pyjamas, looking Thomas directly in the eye as the younger starts to lose it – he can tell, he takes his breath sharper and sharper every time, and his eyes are turning darker and darker. Newt knows it. This is the part when they start to shout at each other things they will regret in the next day, words which ones will hurt like dozen of knives in their backs. Newt swallows back his tears for now.

“Why can’t you just let go of it?”

“Of what?” Newt yelled.

“I can’t believe you’re making such a big deal of it!” Thomas yells back. “Yes, I went out with the guys to have fun, and don’t act like weren’t invited, cause you were! But you turned it down and I didn’t and that’s it! Nothing happened, I’m home now an that’s all!"

“It isn’t! When will you finally grow up? Can’t you see the damage you’ve done?” Newt took a step back as he yelled. Old habits never die – he is afraid maybe one of them will do something they don’t want to. Words are bad, words can hurt too, but he could not let themselves to be able to hit the other.

“That’s all you asks? To grow up?” Thomas words are silent now, like if he were whispering. Newt sees him biting his bottom lip in nervousness – he knows this movement.

For moment Newt doesn’t know why it hurts Thomas this much. But then, he remembers. “Tommy, I didn’t mean it like that, don’t go away, please, Tommy, please...!”

 

The only answer he gets is the loud “DUMM” as Thomas slams the door.

 

* * *

“So, what is your biggest fear?” Thomas asked Newt back then, on their third or fourth date, Newt doesn’t really know.

But he remembers the way Tommy’s face lit up as they ate the Chinese takeout the brown-haired brought into his apartment that afternoon. Thomas shoved up in his door entirely unexpectedly – really, Newt hasn’t even had the time to change so he sat on his side of the couch in sweatpants and in the oldest tee he had. And with someone other it surely would’ve been kind of awkward, but with Tommy – it felt so natural. So he smiled and let the guy in. Thomas smiled too, with his puppy eyes and all; he was so cute Newt was afraid his stomach would twist out of him in any minute.

“Oblivion.” he tried, honestly, he tried not to laugh as he answered – but he couldn’t. They burst into laughter exactly at the same moment. And Newt felt so guilty, because it wasn’t funny at all, but then he was so happy someone finally got his _TFIOS_ references he made every time he could, and it was perfect, he couldn’t even imagine anything better than this.

“No, but honestly.” Tommy asked with a wide grin as he took another bite of his food.

The first Newt wanted to say is “To lose what we have”, but decided not to say it out loud. Yet.

“It really is. I’m terrified my life is pointless. I want to be important, to make something what counts. I wanna make something important ya’ know?” Thomas nodded, but Newt didn’t really think he got it. Many people didn’t, at that was fine by him. “Not just because of Augustus, obviously.” He added with a smile.

Tommy eyed him for a minute longer than it was needed before he said: “I got it.”, and Newt could literally feel the falling as he was falling for this guy in front of him.

“What is yours?”

“Hmm?”

“What is your biggest fear?”

“Growing up.” Thomas said the words so fast he wasn’t sure Newt even understood them. The blonde gave him confused look. “The adults’ world is so big, you know? They wake up every day, go to work, go home and maybe sleep a little at night, then wake up in the next morning and it goes on, every single day till they die. They are crawling for money they can’t even spend the way they want to, most of them are extremely unhappy and depressed, ya know?” he shook his head. “I don’t wanna grow up. I wanna stay a kid, eat takeout with a guy I like and learn new stuffs and see the world and I know it’s so cheesy and stupid, but if I could freeze the time right now, hell knows, I would. So we could stay in this moment forever and we wouldn’t have to grow up.”

Newt wanted to laugh. Because,

 _a,_ it was stupid. And yet, Tommy was right, he knew what he was talking about, and now the thought made him slightly depressed, to be honest, and

 _b_ , he never really thought this guy, with all of the wide grins of his, has these deep thoughts. It kind of surprised him – in a good way, and

 _c_ , maybe a little he wanted to live in this moment too.

“Just like Peter Pan.”Newt said smiling, looking in the others’ big, brown eyes, the eyes which were a little bit darker than his, but at the first sigh, they were perfectly matching.

“Yeah, exactly.” Tommy answered. “So, if it’s possible, don’t ask me to grow up. Because I can’t”

Way way back then, they were laughing at that.

* * *

“I can’t – I don’t want to- don’t wanna believe he said that!” Minho frowns, and honestly, he doesn’t want to, but he has to roll his eyes.

It starts to get ridiculous.

He gets used to it – after a fight with his lover; Thomas always comes to his best friend. It starts to get some kind of a habit, but maybe he could’ve asked him if the time was okay for him too. Of course, he would drop anything to help his bro, but, maybe a call sometime would be nice, really. He was still a little bit drunk, he was tired and it was just 6 or something in the morning, and he has to deal with Thomas’ shit right now, this early when he is worse than a child.

_Things are about to get extremely ridiculous._

“Geez, Thomas, shuck it! Are you seriously telling me you drove through the whole city because of this?”

“ Wait, Minho, you’re missing the –“

“No, you klunkhead! You’re the one who’s missing the point!” Minho says. Yes, he is rude, you can tell, but someone has to clear the guy’s head and if he has to be that one, he will. “Are you honestly wants to break up with the love of your life just cause he said you should grow up, or at least think like an adult?”

“It not that! I mean it is, but—“ the other guy stands up as well, now he’s facing the Asian.

“Oh, hell yes it is! You make him worry all night, and you were the one who didn’t answer his texts and calls, remember? And when he asks you to act like a man, you chicken out like a baby?” he puts his hands on Thomas’ shoulders and gently pushes him to his door. “And what do you think, what does he doing right now? I bet he’s not dancing around your flat in happiness nor dances through the streets, which to be honest, I’d love to see, if he was doing that, I mean. But I’m sure he’s wondering where the shuck are you, man, and he worries his ass off, again.” Thomas looks at him with wide eyes.

Finally, he gets it! Minho feels the kind of relief he knows he shouldn’t feel, but he can’t help it. “So now, you walk back on that fancy foot of yours to your flat and leave the car here. When you’re sober, you will get it back. You apologize, say you’re an asshole and beg on your knees if you have to, because that guy is literally the best in ever happened you – expect me, of course. And you don’t wanna lose him, not because of some little shit like this.” Thomas just blinked.

Minho was right, he always was. And without a word, he was out of his best friend’s apartment. The Asian feels kind of relief when he locks the door. Finally they leave him alone.

 

Thomas takes a deep breath – and he finally opens the door.

He sees him immediately.

He is sitting on the floor in the same spot he stood before Thomas ran away, and when he looks

up it just breaks

his heart so bad

he forgets to breath

for a second or two.

 

Newt eyes are red like the wall in their living room, the same colour Newt chose back then just because he thought the room could use it. And he was right- as always -, their living room looked extremely fancy and pretty even through all of their furniture were white or grey. Thomas started to cry too. He stares in Newt’s eye, and thank God the blonde stares back.

“I was so stupid I’m so sorry and I’m sorry I left you to worry yesterday I really didn’t mean to I just forgot about everything but now I’m here and gosh please forgive me cause I can’t live without you.”

“I’m sorry I was so selfish I understand you need some space on your own and I hope you can forgive me because I’m so overprotective and I’m sorry please, I’m sorry.”

They start to speak at the same time but both of them understand what the other wants. Thomas walks up to Newt. He sits down next to him; the ground is cold and he still wears his coat and shoes, and he probably will have to clean up all the mess he leaves at the floor. But when Newt puts his arms around his torso and hugs him this thigh he can’t stop the stream of his tears. They stay there for a while, probably too long, and Newt will surely catch a cold even with Tommy’s coat on his shoulders – but he couldn’t care less.

 

* * *

_Thomas hugged him tighter than before – he put his chin on the top of Newt’s head, pulled him closer and buried his nose into the soft, blonde hair. His scent filled his lungs and Thomas felt like he needed this more than he needed oxygen. And he knew it, Newt was his and he was Newt’s, no matter what. Even if the sky would shatter in the very next moment, that wouldn’t change this any at all._

_He felt the older man moving next to him. He felt his arms tightening around him and felt as Newt buried his nose into his collar bone._

_“Mornin’, Tommy” he said in sleepy voice what sent shiver down on his spine. He smiled._

_“ I love you.” he said as he kissed his lover’s forehead._

_“Love you too” Newt answered with a huge smile on his face._

 

They both knew their relationship wasn’t perfect.

They fought a lot,

they often got mad

at each other and sometimes,

they thought about maybe 

it’d be better without dealing

with the others’ shit.

But at the end of the day while they were lying in each others’ arms,

they both know they will deal with everything,

because they can’t live

without the life

and the love

they shared.

 

 

 

**And, of course, then who would make Minho’s mornings this spectacular?**

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me (that much)! I had to add those tfios references, haha ;)  
> You can contact me and cry over all of the gay ships with me here, if you want to: http://thefaultinbernadett.tumblr.com/  
> Also, kudos and/or comments/crtiticisms are really appreciated!  
> Love you guys <3


End file.
